Ignis et lux
by smileandsleep
Summary: The life of the Red King and his Vassal. Series contains Fem!Tatara
1. Picking a Color

**I do not own [K]. It belongs to GoRa and Gohands.**

**I just like to write about their characters.**

* * *

A blank expression filled the face of the Red King who stood quietly in a department store with a few of his friends. A few steps away, his second-in-command argued with his Vassal about colors and paintbrushes, absently holding up a variety of paintbrushes. The blonde and the brunette spoke quietly in their own world, not caring about who was around to hear them.

Near them, Yata and Kamamoto were roaming around the store, pushing Anna around in a shopping cart. The three chatted about what should be bought and how much whatever was needed should be purchased for.

Annoyed, Mikoto sighed, turning to Izumo and Tatara who still bickered about colors. The red-head took several steps in order to hear what they were saying, catching the end of Tatara's comment.

"Kusagii, I really don't mind what color to paint the room. I'm happy with anything! And I'm pretty sure they'll be happy with anything too!"

Izumo shook his head quickly before replying back, "No Tatara. The color is important! It's the first thing they will remember of their childhood! Now stop being difficult and help me pick!"

Sighing, Tatara sighed, "Ay Kusagii~"

"Trust me! You may not care now but sooner or later you will! Seri-chan had a fit when she wanted to change the color of the room several months ago! You don't want our King to experience the first Totsuka-rampage just over colors!"

Mikoto sighed again as Izumo pointed at him, not understanding the point of this friendly exchange.

"I would never go on any rampage! And really I wish King would just pick the colors for me! It'd be a lot easier!" After saying this, Tatara turn toward Mikoto, smiling brightly at him.

"Will we leave faster if I just picked one?" The King grunted.

The little brunette nodded.

Carefully Mikoto out stretched his hands to the rows of paint samples and picked out one, never looking at which color he choose. He brought it to Tatara's line of view and muttered, "Here. Can we go now?"

Izumo screeched, grabbing the sample out of his hands before scolding, "Mikoto that is not how you pick out colors! This is important! We cannot half-ass it!"

"You should have brought your woman then. This would have been done with a lot sooner."

"Seri-chan had to work! And if she were here I know we would have been done with this _hours_ ago! Now tell _your _woman to choose a color so we can get the room started!"

"Ugh..."Mikoto turned to look at Tatara, who still smiled brightly at the two others. He rolled his eyes before asking, "Tatara, which color would you like?"

Without any hesitation she replied, "Any is fine really!"

He grumbled something inaudible before glancing at Izumo, who looked like he wanted to strange the girl. Shaking his head, he took the color samples Izumo had in his hands and put it in the woman's face. "Which is better?"

Rubbing the back of her head slowly, she eyed each card before replying, "All are really nice in their own way."

Irritation rising in the two men, they looked at her. She turned away to gaze at the many different samples again. "I don't really care which color we choose. I seriously think any would be fine."

Mikoto and Izumo gripped their fist, wishing to get themselves to the bar and drunk; too exhausted from the day in dealing with the ever-smiling girl. Before the two could open their mouths Tatara shouted with joy. "Anna-chan!"

There came Kamamoto and Yata, who pushed the white-haired dolled, surrounded by blankets in the basket. Tatara wobbled over to the girl and put her arms around the girl to lift but Mikoto picked up the younger child up by the back of her dress before the woman could lift. As far as she could, Tatara bent down to speak to the girl, smiling still.

"Anna-chan! Can you help me decide what color to paint the room?"

Izumo sighed from the side, mumbling under his breath, "You do remember she is color blind."

But before anyone could say anything further, Anna held up a sample entitled Jasmine. It was a pale yellow, drifting to almost white. Tatara, pleased with the little girl's findings took the little card gently from Anna's hands and held it up. If her smile could get brighter, it did.

She looked back down at Anna before saying, "Thank you Anna! I love it!"

The little girl could only look down, a light blush forming on her cheeks.

Proudly did Tatara turn to her oldest friends and put the card in their faces. "The Princess has chosen! The room shall be Jasmine!"

Signing for the hundredth time that day, Mikoto grabbed the card and walked over to the counter, Izumo following along his trail.

Distracted already, Tatara made her way to the cart Yata and Kamamoto pushed; excited at the many different baby beds they choose. The duo and Anna began to loudly explain the reason why they choose these.

Talking to the man at the counter, they ordered several buckets of paint. Izumo finished signing the paper work and glanced at his King, watching as he watched Tatara. He chuckled to himself before straightening up. He patted the man's shoulders, which led him away from his focus. Mikoto turned back to Izumo in silence.

"Now that that's over, time for the real fun to begin."

A snort, "We have 4 months until the brat comes."

"4 months will fly by. Trust me."

"I can't wait." A smile placed itself on Mikoto's face.

* * *

I apologize for my little hiatus! I've been extremely busy since the last time I wrote...

I've graduated high school, had a mini adventure at Disneyland, and in the recent week I have started University in the summer instead of the Fall. So right now I am buried with homework.

But that is no excuse! So I'm sorry!

Anyway, this occurred a few days ago so i wrote it. It's unedited so pick away at it. I plan to write more for this little series.

Female Tatara entertains me greatly! (Because you hardly see it!)

Anyway, I plan on making more "The Lion and the Rabbit" shorts soon, so look for that!

And More of this family series.

Reviews would be lovely and help!

Thank you for reading!

-Smileandsleep


	2. Only the Beginning

I don't own anything of [K]

I just occasionally like writing.

* * *

The Red King had come out of the upstairs rooms a bit early, scratching his belly and allowing all the bar-goers to see a peak of what was beneath his shirt. He yawned, listening to the sounds of Izumo lecturing Yata for yelling at Eric. A normal day for Bar Homra, only a light atmosphere was missing, making everything seem a bit out of place for the room.

Looking around, scanning all the people around, he asked, "Where's Tatara?"

"Anna wanted to go buy some things at the store, so Tatara took her." Izumo replied. Instantly he brought a glass of juice to Mikoto, smiling.

"They went alone?" The King asked.

Izumo nodded before answering back, "We tried to get Yata and Kamamoto to go with them but Anna insisted on the two going alone. She probably just wanted some girl time with Tatara."

"Brats." Mikoto huffed out, turning away from Izumo for a moment to look around the bar.

Izumo just chuckled, cleaning the glasses in preparation for opening hours. "They're just girls, they need their time. Sorry you hate waking up without your Hunny~"

Grumbling, Mikoto just told Izumo to shut up before going to sit on the couch, closing his eyes.

-45 minutes later-

"We're back!" Tatara shouted, sounding nervous. Anna stood in front of her, carrying two small bags, similar to Tatara, who carried a rather large bag.

"Welcome back!"

"Welcome back ladies!"

The men inside greeted the two; Kamamoto going over to help them with their bags.

"Oh? Where did you two go?" Izumo questioned when Anna would not let go of one of the bags.

Tatara placed the large bag on top of the counter, shooing away Izumo and Kamamoto who approached it. She chuckled nervously, "Anna-chan wanted to go get a few things! I was a bit confused at first myself."

"You'll understand soon." Anna replied quickly, informing the men.

Before anything else, Tatara turned to the couch where her boyfriend sat, eyes still closed. She approached him slowly, only to stop in front of him and say, "King! Good morning!"

Mikoto's eyes opened slowly, taking in that the short blonde girl was in front of him. He grunted at her, before reaching out with both his arms to grab her. He pulled her in slowly, a light blush forming on her face. But before Mikoto could enclose her in an embrace, a small tug came from Tatara's shirt.

The two looked to see Anna, who gazed up at Tatara. "Tatara."

"Oh yes! I'm sorry Anna-chan! Let's go do that now~"

She pulled away from Mikoto quickly, taking a hold of a small bag that Anna gripped at. Mikoto who was annoyed by the action of the two, stood up to follow.

The girls made way to the stairs, only for Anna to turn around and stare at Mikoto who continued to follow. "Mikoto, stay. Not yet."

Hurryingly, they went up, leaving a baffled room. Izumo chuckled to himself, gathering the attention of the Mikoto who remained where he was stopped. Mikoto turned his head in question.

"Anna didn't even greet you! Poor King!"

Dewa, who approached the bar's counter a few moments later, questioned, "I wonder what is going on?"

"It's girl stuff! No need to question!" Izumo just answered, moving back to the large bag that the brunette had placed on his counter. He opened it slowly, revealing a box that was used to hold cakes in. There was a tag on the side, informing what was inside.

Slowly, he read it out loud, allowing all the others to hear. "Cake order for Anna Kushina. Strawberry frosting. Mix of White and Strawberry back. Filling: Custard. Lettering: 'Congratulations!' "

"Huh? Congratulations?" Yata spoke up, confusion obvious on his face. "Why congratulations?"

"Is something happening?" Chitose spoke up, moving towards the box. In an instant he and Izumo got the box open to see what the cake looked like. Inside, the cake was a light red, almost pink in color. The letter was black, but spelled out neatly were the words: Congratulations. Around the borders, small designs of flowers filled the space.

Kamamoto took a look, before turning to Mikoto who only leaned against the counter, staring at the small group from afar. "Mikoto-san, do you have any idea what it means?"

Mikoto only sighed, obvious that he also did not have any clue as to what was going on. Before anyone else could question further, the door to the stairs opened revealing a glowing Anna. Following her was Tatara, who looked more nervous than before.

"Anna, can you please explain why the cake says 'Congratulations' on it?" Kamamoto questioned to her.

She only looked up, before replying, "Tatara will explain."

Every eye turned to the brunette, only to watch her blush. Carefully she stepped until she was in front of Mikoto, looking at her feet.

"King…" She began to say, avoiding eye contact.

Mikoto only stared down at her, trying to read her but failing. He felt ready to grab onto her.

Slowly Tatara reached into her back pocket, revealing a small but pencil=sized capsule. "Anna-chan woke me up and told me something incredible, but she wanted me to get proof so that you can believe it too."

Her hand opened, showing him a pregnancy test. His eyes widened but no words left his slightly gaping mouth.

"I…we…are going to have a child!"

The room was quiet. All the men stood looking at Tatara. She looked up, scared of the reaction she would receive. But before anything could happen, strong arms brought her to meet a hard chest. Mikoto hugged her tightly, pressing his face against her hair. In a whisper he spoke, "Tatara."

A sob came up her throat and she eagerly hugged Mikoto back. She whispered back, "Mikoto."

The duo's moment was interrupted when another pair of large arm encircled the two. Izumo hugged the two before shouting, "I'm going to be an uncle! Congratulations you two!"

Anna followed, trying her best to hug both figures, with Izumo lifting her up to get better access. Tatara giggled at her and tried to hug back.

In seconds the rest of the bunch came around them, forming a hug huge, Mikoto not letting the woman go. They all shouted their own congratulations.

By the end of the day, no cake was left after all the boys of the clan celebrated. Izumo gave free alcohol to his customers, saying he was rejoicing for his ever growing family. The night lasted until the sun started to shine over the mountains.

After closing, Izumo checked around the bar, only to find Anna walking back downstairs with a blanket in hand.

"Anna?"

"They're sleeping." She replied, going to the downstairs couch.

There they saw Mikoto and Tatara; the girl lying over and between the man's legs. The sound of their breathing was in rhythm with one another and they never opened their eyes to see who was around them.

Izumo understand, and carefully took the cover from the little girl's hands. As quietly as he could, he threw it over their bodies.

He turned back to the little girl, who only looked at them in happiness. He crouched down, smiling at her. "It's been a long day, how about we go to sleep now? I'm sure when Kamamoto wakes up, he'll make something good!"

She nodded and reached out her hands to the man.

He could only look at her in question before she stated, "Can I sleep with you tonight?"

He laughed, before gathering her in his arms. "Of course!"

The two went upstairs.

Mikoto and Tatara continued to sleep, engulfed in their happiness.

* * *

I should be writing my essays for class, but I wanted to write this.

Inspired by the fact that Memory of Red may be coming to an end in the next chapter and the fact that the English Dub will be out soon.

But again, thank you for all who have reviewed and favorite and follow! i appreciate it all!

Hope you like this chapter.

Reviews are lovely and helpful!

-smileandsleep


End file.
